Words Can Hurt, In More Ways Then One
by hutchshottie
Summary: Cody has been crushing on Bailey for a while, so what happens when Zack is partnered with her on a project and they start to hang out together? When Cody becomes upset he goes missing.......on a sinking SS Tipton.
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the regular characters in this story

Words Can Hurt, In More Ways Then One

Chapter One-Prologue.

16 year old Cody Martin was sat on his bed in the room he shared with his friend Woody. He was sat looking at some photos on his laptop screen, sighing as he looked at each one. Woody was out and he was finally enjoying some alone time. Ever since he and his twin brother Zack had boarded the SS Tipton for a Semester at Sea program, he had fallen for a sweet country girl and was having trouble getting her off his mind. He had tried to tell her many times how he felt but it wasn't easy. Things would get in the way, ex boyfriends, groundhog days. But he was determined to pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt. He was meant to be finishing his history paper but had become stuck. He couldn't find a way to end it, he just kept thinking of Bailey.

"Okay, how am I meant to do a 2000 word essay on Babe Ruth?" Zack said as he came walking into Cody's room and fell on Woody's bed. Cody looked up from the computer screen and looked over to his brother.

"Miss Tuttweiler said to do a paper on an important historical figure who helped shaped the country we live in, not a guy who is know for his jump shots." Cody said. Zack shot up.

"He was a baseball player, not a basketball player. And he did shape the country will live in." Zack said.

"I don't think that is what she meant Zack. I am doing mine on Martin Luther King." Cody said. Zack leaned over the computer.

"That doesn't look like a project to me. That looks like Bailey."

"Okay okay. I can't stop thinking about her okay." Cody said getting up and pacing the room.

"Then quit being a baby and ask her out." Zack said.

"It's easy for you, girls flock to you." Cody said. Zack smiled in that cheeky way he does.

"Well I can't help being the ship's stud!" He said with a cocky tone as he adjusted his collar.

"More like a dud." Cody replied. Zack didn't reply he just stared at his brother.

"Okay Codester, I am going to work with you and turn you into me."

"I am you, just more intelligent and someone who actually washes everyday." Cody said.

"No I meant I am going to help you get Bailey." Zack said.

"I am not going to do anything you suggest that will end up getting me in trouble with Mr Moseby."

"I promise you Cody, when I am done with you, you will be a babe magnet.......more like a Bailey magnet."

Short I know, but I am 6 days from a wedding and so busy

Please read and review. Will put more chapters up very soon


	2. Flying Pigs!

Chapter 2. Flying Pigs

Zack and Cody walked out onto the deck and stopped when they noticed Woody and London stood staring into the distance, Bailey was stood behind and was giggling to herself. Zack stood in between Woody and London who seemed to not notice the blond haired boy had arrived. He looked at Woody then back to London. He stepped back and looked to Bailey.

"What are they doing?" Zack asked. Bailey giggled but tried to speak.

"They are watching for more pigs." She laughed.

"Pigs?" Cody asked.

"I told that if they saw pigs flying over the ship, they would expect loads of money."

"Why did you tell them that?" Zack asked.

"It's a game my cousins used to play on me and my sisters, to see who was fooled. Guess I got both of these two." She laughed.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Zack wondered.

"Zack!" Cody said as he step forward. He stood in front of Woody and waved his hand in front of his face. Woody hit it away. "Woody stop it. Bailey is just joking. You are going to hurt your eyes or something."

"Aw leave them alone, they look peaceful." Zack laughed. Cody watched as Zack and Bailey whispered and giggled together. Cody turned from them and went back to London. He shook her arm and she let fly with it, hitting Cody and sending him sprawling.

"Quit it Zack." London said. Cody looked up to her and listened as Zack carried on laughing behind him.

"I am not Zack, if that was meant for him, he is stood behind you, take a swing." Cody said.

"Hey!" Zack said.

"Look London, Woody. Bailey is messing with you. Pigs don't fly." He said as he got up and tried to get their attention. They looked at him.

"Really?" London asked.

"Yes really." Cody said. London turned to look at Bailey. "I knew that." She said as she grabbed her purse, turned on her heels and walked away, ashamed. Woody also looked to them.

"Spoil my fun." Woody said. He walked away and Cody watched as Zack and Bailey continued to giggle.

"That was a great prank Bailey. I never knew you were into pranks." Zack said as they walked over to the juice bar.

"Sometimes. Me and my brothers and sisters would play pranks on each other all the time." She replied.

"Remind me to give you some lessons in Zack Pranks 101." Zack said. Cody grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him off his chair and off to the side. "What?"

"Don't be getting my girlfriend into any trouble with your silly pranks." Cody said.

"Firstly, girlfriend? Not quite yet and secondly, I have finally found someone I can share my wisdom with. I tried with you and you were a dud."

"You tried to convince me to climb out onto the balcony of the hotel in a storm. Good thing mom came home." Cody said.

"And there's the proof." Zack said.

"I thought you were going to help me get Bailey."

"I am. Time to get started." Zack replied.

The following morning Zack had gone into Cody's room early to help him dress for the day. Not a normal thing for the brothers, but Zack was convinced it was the way Cody dressed, that was putting Bailey off. So Cody found himself sat on the floor of his room, covered in clothes. Zack continued throwing them out of the closet, each one hitting Cody.

"How is this going to help?" Cody asked.

"Don't question my methods. I don't question you when you cook." Zack mumbled from the closet.

"No, because you will anything, even if I do it wrong, which I don't." Cody said.

"Put that on." Zack said handing him a few clothes. Cody went into the bathroom and changed. In a while he emerged in a smart t-shirt and jeans.

"I normally wear this anyway, what's so different?" Cody asked.

"This." Zack said handing him a jacket. "Trust me." The brothers soon left for the class room. They entered and took their seats. Bailey was sat talking with London. Zack tapped Cody on the back and indicated he should say hi.

"Hi Bailey." He said. Bailey looked up.

"Oh hey Cody. Nice jacket." She said. Cody looked to Zack and then back to Bailey.

"Thanks, it was Zack's idea........" Cody started to say but Zack hit him on the back. "I mean......i love this jacket." It was working, Cody thought. Miss Tuttweiler walked in and faced the group.

"Okay class time for the Science Fair Project. I am going to pair you up and you will both work on a new and exciting project to display and next weeks Fair." She said. Cody was getting excited. He and Bailey always worked together on projects, this was going to be his chance to spend time with her. Miss Tuttweiler was pairing people up and Cody looked to her.

"So that leaves, Bailey with................"


	3. Movies and Popcorn

Thanks for the reviews so far, please keep reading and reviewing. I am days away from getting married so I will update as much as I can. Enjoy

Chapter 3-Movies and Popcorn.

The class was leaving after a hard day of school work. Cody was still sat at his desk staring into the distance. Zack and Bailey were about to leave but noticed Cody wasn't behind them. They turned and noticed he was still at his desk.

"Hey Cody, you coming." Zack yelled.

"Urm yeah, sure." He said getting up. As he did he knocked his books on the floor. Zack and Bailey came over to help him pick them up.

"Something wrong buddy?" Zack asked him.

"No, all okay."Cody replied.

"Me and Zack were talking, fancy catching the movie on the deck tonight?" Bailey asked.

"Don't you two have a project to do?" Cody asked.

"Well yeah, so do you, but one night of fun won't kill you............actually with Cody it might." Zack said.

"Don't be cruel Zack." Bailey said.

"Bailey, do you have a minute?" Miss Tuttweiler asked. Bailey said yes and headed over to her. Zack looked to Cody who seemed a million miles away.

"My twin sense is tingling. Something is bugging you." Zack asked Cody.

"I can't believe Miss Tuttweiler put you with Bailey and I get London. Me and Bailey always work together." Cody said.

"So that is what is bugging you. It's just a project buddy. Besides you and Bailey working together isn't constructive, two brains together. I could do with someone helping me who understands all this junk since you abandon me most of the time."

"I don't abandon you, I just prefer to work with Bailey. Someone who is interested in passing school." Cody replied.

"True!" Zack replied. "Look don't worry, this gives me a chance to talk you up, get her excited about good ol' Cody" He said putting his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"What and tell her I still have blankie, I don't think so."

"I would never do that..............okay I would but not this time. I am here to be your wing man." Zack said.

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt." Cody said.

The seats were almost full as more students arrived to sit and watch the movie. Zack and Cody had arrived early and Cody was eagerly awaiting Bailey's arrival. He had saved her a seat beside him while Zack had reserved two beside him for London and Woody.

"Where is she? The movie is about to start." Cody asked.

"She will be here, relax. Have some popcorn." Zack said offering the snack to his brother. Cody reached in but pulled his hand out.

"There is nothing there. Have you eaten it all?" Cody asked.

"Yeah that's why I said "have some popcorn" so you can go get it."

"Forget it, I am waiting for Bailey." He said. He didn't have to wait long. He noticed as the pretty brunette appeared in the distance. She was wearing a lovely blue dress and her hair was loose and blew in the light wind. Cody couldn't help but stare at her as she got closer. Zack looked at Cody and noticed his mouth was wide open.

"Okay another tip bro, gawking with the mouth open, a real turn off for girls." Zack said.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Cody asked. Zack looked.

"I guess." He said. Cody looked back to him with a scowl.

"You guess, look at her."

"She is yours to gawk at, I say she looks pretty and you will slap me." Zack said.

"Hey Zack, hey Cody." Bailey said as she walked up to them. Cody stood up.

"I saved you a seat Bailey." He said.

"Thanks Cody." Bailey replied. She sat down beside Cody. Cody didn't take his eyes off her as he also sat down. His attention was elsewhere and he missed his seat and fell on the floor. Zack and Bailey looked down to him.

"It's a better view from up here Codester." Zack said.

"I erm, slipped." Cody said.

"You okay?" Bailey asked.

"I'm fine, a little embarrassed." Cody said. He got up and sat back down. London and Woody arrived.

"Cool, we sitting on the floor for this one." Woody said.

"No, Cody decided to test the floor for safety." Zack said.

"Why are the sea snarks back?" London said jumping up and standing on her chair. Woody joined her in.

"That doesn't sound good." He said.

"They aren't, they go after matching shoes and purses, and I have both." She said.

"Will you two sit down. Movie time." Mr Moseby said from behind. The gang all turned around and glanced at him.

"Mr Moseby, what are you doing here?" Bailey asked.

"Making sure Zack doesn't start charging for entry again."

"I done that just the once and it was all a misunderstanding." Zack said. The movie started to run and the people quietened down. Bailey got comfortable in her chair and Cody noticed she was sitting close to him. He could smell her lovely perfume and became entranced in it. He didn't notice the movie starting, he just dreamed of him and Bailey.


	4. Dirty, Dangerous Laundry

Once again, thanks so much for the reviews and for the wedding wishes!

Chapter 4. Dirty, Dangerous Laundry

London sat at the desk in her room, filing her nails down. Her science project was sat in front of her. Behind her laying on her bed was Cody. He was laid back staring up at the ceiling.

"London, for the last time we can't use your collection of jems and diamonds as a project. Its not scientific." Cody said from the bed. He loved London but she pushed his buttons when it was related to school work.

"But it's all I know." London said.

"We need to do something different and something that will top what Bailey and Zack might be doing."

"But that is what you are here for, you are the smart one." She said.

"Doesn't mean I have to do all the work." Cody said.

"Why do you want to beat Bailey and Zack so much?" London asked him.

"I don't...........I just want to get a good grade." Cody said as he got up and stood beside her.

"You are upset because you are not with Bailey, aren't you?"

"No, no, no.........I am glad.........I am with you....really!" Cody said trying to cover his obvious disappointment.

"Wait how about that clock potato fries thing I invented!" London suggested.

"You didn't invent it London, you and Nia got in a muddle and nearly blew up your suite." Cody reminded her.

"It was still all scenefic." She said.

"Scientific London." Cody corrected her. "I will come up with something." He walked out of her room and headed down the corridor towards his room. He passed Woody and Addison as they were discussing their project. But he seemed to be in a world of his own. He couldn't get Bailey off his mind. He wished he was working with her, spending all this time with her. The only good thing to come of this silly pairing was that Zack could talk to her about him, he could get her opinions on if she liked Cody. He decided to head to Zack's room and see if he had any news on the plan. Zack's room was opposite his and Woody's. He knocked on the door and walked in. Zack and Bailey were sat on the bed laughing and joking. They stopped when they saw Cody appear.

"Oh hey Cody." Zack said.  
"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Zack was telling me about all the projects you two used to do in Boston." Bailey said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Sounds like you sure got Zack out of some scrapes ha?" Bailey asked. Cody looked to Zack who indicated that he needed to carry on with this conversation, that it was going to be good for him. Cody soon realised that Zack was trying to make him sound good to Bailey. That was crafty Cody thought.

"Oh yeah, many scrapes. But that is part of my job, being the smart twin." He smiled in a smug way.

"So have you and London figured out what you are going to do?" Bailey asked.

"Not quite. I will come up with something. Always do."

"I am sure it's going to be great. I gotta go. You working later?" She asked.

"Erm, I........" Cody stumbled. But Zack, who had got up and stood beside him, hit him on the back as if to cure a cough. "Yeah I am."

"Cool see you around." Bailey said. She left and Cody looked to Zack.

"So, did she say anything?" Cody asked.

"About science, plenty just nothing I understood."

"About me." Cody said.

"No, but give me time. I can talk you up and see will be putty in your hands in no time."

"So what now?" Cody asked.

"We get her to notice you in different ways, not just the way you dress."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pile of towels in front of Cody wasn't getting any smaller. The passengers were just using and losing them. Cody was frustrated but decided to bite his tongue. He would have to talk to Mr Moseby about it. He hated his job but got on with it as a good worker would. He envied Zack for having the cool job, working at the Juice Bar, mixing the drink and chatting with the ladies. It wasn't exactly romantic to chat over a smelly towel. He picked the towels up and put them in the laundry trolley by his station. He glanced over to see Zack sitting on a stool talking with a blonde. Now he was sure Zack was meant to be working. He walked over, picking up towels as he went.

"Don't let Mr Moseby catch you slacking on the job." Cody said.

"What is he going to do, tell mom?"

"Don't count that out, I caught him on the phone to her last week after your chilli dog fiasco." Cody said.

"That wasn't a fiasco, just a bad business project that went a little........okay it sucked but it would have worked."

"The chilli was too chilly Zack. Four passengers had to get emergency dental work after they tried to bite into your 'chilli' dogs." Cody reminded him.

"Now leave me to chat to..............now look what you have done. I was about to score." Zack said as he noticed the blonde had gone.

"I doubt that." Cody said. Zack noticed Bailey had appeared and looked to Cody.

"Okay plan B is in effect, Bailey is on deck and Jackson is nearby ready to pounce. You do your thing and go and save her."

"I don't think this is going to work Zack." Cody said.

"Trust me Codester." Zack said. The two watched as Jackson, a fellow student with a bit of a skin problem, approached Bailey. The two began to talk but the voices got louder and Cody could hear Bailey protesting. Zack pushed him forward. "Go for it." Cody walked up to Bailey and Jackson who seemed to be having a disagreement.

"Jackson, I told you no. I am not interested." She said. But Jackson had hold of her hand and wasn't letting it go. Cody edged forward.

"What........." He coughed and his voice got deeper. "What is going on here?" He asked all manly.

"Jackson doesn't want to take no for an answer. He asked me to pose naked for him."

"I suggest you...........you let go of her hand this minute......I......" Cody stumbled, still in his not so macho manly voice.

"What are you going to do about it, titch." Jackson said as he faced Cody. He winked at the twin and the two looked at each other.

"I won't have anyone talking to Bailey like that. Bailey stand back." Cody said. Jackson advanced on Cody who took tiny steps back. The final step he took was a bad one. Jackson swung at him but rather then missing him, as per the plan, Cody slipped and Jacksons' faked punch connected with him. It sent Cody reeling back. He stumbled and fell backwards into the laundry trolley as it pelted down the slippery and long deck. Horrified, the others chased after the racing trolley!


	5. Chp 5 Thanks For The Bumps

Please continue to read and review. Wedding all over with now so I can update more

Chapter 5. Thanks For The Bumps

Bailey gasped as she followed the racing trolley, realising Cody had fallen in it. It raced down the length of the deck, knocking into tables and sending drinks over the passengers, the laundry and Cody who was buried in dirty towels. He got up and looked out of the speeding trolley.

"Out of the way." He yelled to the passengers in front of him. Behind him Bailey, Zack, Jackson, London and Woody were chasing after it.

"How come he gets to ride in it?" Woody asked.

"He fell in Woody, it wasn't his choice." Bailey said.

"Someone stop it, its heading for the ramp." Zack said. Cody looked and realised he was indeed heading for the ramp that led down to the deck below. The passengers who watched the speeding trolley tried to grab onto it but it was either too fast or they couldn't keep hold of it. People were jumping out of the way, more drinks went flying, one man had fell into the pool. Cody braced himself as the trolley barrelled down the ramp. At the bottom of the ramp was stood Miss Tuttweiler and Mr Moseby.

"Look out!!" Someone yelled. Moseby and Tuttweiler turned to see the trolley, complete with a towel covered Cody, coming straight for them. Moseby pushed Miss Tuttweiler aside. But it was too late for him. The trolley went right into him and pushed him into the desert cart behind him. The trolley came to a halt and tipped over pushing Cody out. The gang ran up to him. Zack and Bailey bent down to help him up.

"That was one awesome ride. You okay Cody?" Zack asked as they helped him to stand.

"Yeah I think so, though I am starting to smell like wet towels." Cody said.

"Is that what that smell is?" London asked. "I thought it was Woody."

"It might be me." Moseby said as he appeared. He was covered in cream, cake and cookies. He looked over to Miss Tuttweiler who had been helped up by Jackson and Woody. "Oh Emma are you okay?"  
"Not really, I twisted my ankle." She said. Moseby examined it and then looked to the twins.

"You two. Who is responsible for this?" He asked.

"Jackson tried to hit Cody." Bailey said trying to defend the twins actions.

"Hey don't blame me, I was asked to do it." Jackson said. He failed to noticed Zack and Cody giving him the 'cut it' sign. Bailey looked to him and then to the twins.

"What?" She asked.

"They asked me to do what I did." Jackson said.

"You don't seem to grasp the 'ssshhh' idea ha." Zack said to him. Cody looked to Bailey.

"What does he mean Cody?"

"No, we didn't ask him.........I mean.........I .............Zack?" Cody asked looking to his brother.

"Cody wanted to impress you by 'defending' you." Jackson piped up. Zack looked at him and Jackson seemed to realise what he was doing. "Oppss sorry."

"Excuse me. Impress me by getting Jackson to punch you?" Bailey asked Cody, an angry tone in her voice.

"Not to punch me no.......I..........." Cody stammered.

"Well you got what you deserved." Bailey said storming off. Cody watched her leave.

"Bailey wait I............" Cody tried to say. But she was gone, followed by London. Cody looked back to Zack.

"Sorry Buddy, I thought it would work."

"It was my fault for actually believing one of you plans would work." Cody walked off, his head bowed. Zack looked at the chaos it had caused and caught Mr Moseby's eye.

"Okay, it was my fault. I will clean it up." Zack said. He looked back to where Cody had walked off and wondered if his brother was going to be okay.


	6. Class Take Your Seats

Once again thanks for the reviews

Thanks Elianna22 for the review. I like to make sure people can picture my scenes.

Chapter 6- Class Take Your Seats

It didn't take Zack long to clean up the mess, Woody and Jackson had helped. Moseby had helped Emma to the ships medical room to have her ankle looked at. Zack really did feel bad that Miss Tuttweiler had got hurt and that Cody had walked away upset. He had headed to the medical room to apologise to Miss Tuttweiler and then decided to go and find Cody. He found his younger brother in his cabin, he was sat on the bed, an ice pack on his cheek.

"Hey buddy. Oh that looks painful." He said as he noticed the bruise appearing on Cody's face.

"It is."

"Look, I am sorry I got you into this. I really thought the plan would work." He said sitting down on Cody's bed.

"It wasn't all your fault. I went along with the silly idea. I was the one silly enough to slip in the laundry trolley." Cody said.

"I really thought Bailey would be impressed. Boy standing up for her....its golden." Zack said.

"It would have worked if it wasn't me in the middle. Face it Zack, me and girls do no go together."

"Stop being so hard on yourself buddy. She just needs time to get used to you, to know the real you."

"Well it is going to be a bit harder from tomorrow." Cody said. Zack looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Mr Moseby asked me to take over some classes for a few days while Mrs T is getting better. Bailey isn't going to fall for the person who sets her homework and tells her off for being late."

"It happens in teen drama shows all the time buddy. This is great. We can work with this." Zack said.

"No, no way. I love you Zack but I have had enough of your plans. Your last plan gave me a bump on the head and a red eye."

"That could work to your advantage."

"No, Bailey is mad with me, you too. She is not going to be in the mood to chat."

"She has to with me, we are doing a project together."

"She still isn't going to want to talk to me." Cody said.

"Give her time. You need to understand the female brain. They get mad but soon enough they get over it. Give her time." Zack said.

"I hope you are right." Cody said.

The following day the students all poured into the classroom as Cody was trying to get all this papers and books sorted out. He looked up and saw the class arrive. He dropped the books and papers he was holding. Zack noticed his brother panicking and came forward.

"Relax buddy, it's going to be okay. Just calm down." He said picking up the books and handing them back.

"They are.........they will.......oh no!" Cody exclaimed.

"What?"

"Bailey." Cody replied.

"Okay, you get in there and charm her." Zack said.

"She isn't a snake." Cody replied. He stood there looking at her as she sat down and got her books and pencils out. Zack pushed him forward and Cody stumbled closer to her.

"Hey Bailey." He said. She looked at him, said a short hi, and turned back. "Look I know you are upset about last night and the whole punch trolley thing. But it didn't look the way it was meant to. I just wanted to .........."

"Look Cody. You lied to me and got Mrs T hurt. You got yourself hurt too, all to make yourself look macho in front of people."

"No, it wasn't like that." Cody said. "I was just....I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I was so embrassed."

"I know and I am sorry. Please can we just forget it all?" Cody asked. Bailey looked over to Zack who was pretending that he wasn't listening.

"Okay, but promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"No more of Zack's plans. They tend to end up getting you covered in bumps." She said.

"Deal. Oh I had better get this class going." He said. He looked around the room and noticed the faces looking at him. "Ummm" he mumbled afraid.

"You can do this Cody." Bailey said. He smiled at her and then looked at the class. Time to impress Bailey, without Zack's help, he thought.


	7. A Hunting We Will Go

Once again, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Writers Note. The idea for the scavenger hunt was written weeks before the scenes from the latest eps (they must have got the idea off me!!!!!!!!!!)

Chapter 7- A Hunting We Will Go

The lessons had gone well and Cody was feeling happy about the whole situation. Bailey seemed to enjoy the lessons and Cody had felt more at ease with the day. Even Zack had behaved himself. As the pupils left the class Cody decided he was going to ask Bailey to go for a milkshake with him. But as he headed in her direction he noticed her talking with Zack.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Zack said.

"That is why they call it a project Zack." Bailey said. "I will meet you in your cabin in half an hour." She said. She smiled at Cody and left the room. Zack looked to his brother.

"Great lesson man, I knew that big head of yours could help make a lesson enjoyable for me." Zack said.

"Thanks, and thank for not going to sleep in the middle of it." He said. "You going to meet Bailey later?"

"Yeah, she has decided on the project and I actually have work to do for it. What a bummer."

"Yeah." Cody said in a dishearten way.

"Something wrong?" Zack asked.

"I was going to ask her to go for a milkshake tonight, now she is going to spending more time with you."

"No worries bro, you have plenty of time to work your magic on her. As soon as this project is over she will have all the time in the world for you....oh I gotta go. Bailey needs me to get some stuff for the project." Zack said. He hurried away and Cody watched him leave. He sat down on the chair beside the desk. He was disappointed that he couldn't spend some time with Bailey. He really wanted her to know how he felt. He decided to take his mind off it by trying to get London to work on the project. He had decided to do a project on elements, knowing the talk of gold and silver would at least spark some interest from London. He had gotten his books together and headed to London's room. As he walked in he was shocked to see London surrounded by loads of jewellery.

"What the!" He said.

"I can't do it Cody." She said.

"What?"

"I can't decide what to wear next. The sparkly diamond earrings, or the sparkly diamond earrings. Such a hard decision." She said.

"I feel for you. Its such a taxing decision." He replied. "Now quit playing with your jewellery and let's get started on this project."

"Oh I can't. I am meeting some friends on the sky deck." She said.

"London, we need to get this project started."

"Can't you just start it and I sign my name, Zack told me that this is what he normally does." London said.

"Yes he does, but he still ends up getting a D." Cody said.

"D! That's better then I have ever got. Yay me!!!" She said. Cody was powerless to stop her as she left the room. He decided to head back to his room and get a start on it. As he got closer to his room he could hear giggling and chatting from Zack's room. Once again he found himself hanging outside his brothers room, listening. This time he didn't go in. He decided to ignore it and turned around. Dejected he walked into his room, sat on his bed and opened his books.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack had gotten up early the following day. He had no idea why he had woken so early, but he decided to do something worthwhile. He knocked on Cody's door, but there was no answer. He tried the door and it opened. Woody's bed was empty but Cody was still asleep in his.

"Hey Codester, wake up. Time for a full breakfast and a run around the sky deck." He said sitting down on the bed.

"Not in the mood." Cody mumbled from under his covers.

"Oh he is awake. Come on let's get up." Zack said. Cody turned over and looked at his brother.

"Why are you so jolly this morning?" Cody asked.

"No reason. Get dressed, we got a full day off and plenty to do." Zack said.

"How can you be so jolly this morning, after the long evening with Bailey." Cody mumbled.

"It wasn't that long she..........oh I see. You are annoyed that I was with her last night." Zack said.

"I have hardly had time to spend with her, you have seen her more over the last few days then I have." Cody said as he sat up in bed.

"Hey, I wish I didn't spend as much time with her, she is actually getting me to do work."

"Well at least something good is coming from it all then." Cody said. "I thought you were going to help me with her."

"Hey I am. I have been talking about nothing but you, when we are not working that is."

"And how often does Bailey 'not work'?" Cody pointed out.

"Okay, those moments are rare, but I am talking you up buddy. Now up you get. Bailey mentioned she was helping Connie with some activities today. Time to go to the skydeck." Zack said as he pulled the covers off Cody. It wasn't long before the brothers had gotten to the sky deck. It was still early but Bailey and Connie were already on the deck, planning activities for the day.

"I still think a scavenger hunt is a good idea." Bailey was saying to Connie.

"But its old fashioned. I like new and exciting things to do." Connie said.

"You asked for my suggestions, that is what I suggest." Bailey replied.

"I think it's a good idea." Cody said trying to help.

"Thanks Cody, see people like the idea." Bailey said.

"There is only one reason Cody likes it, Its because of......" Zack started to say but Cody elbowed him to keep him quiet.

"Because I like to explore, and so do other's." Cody said.

"Okay I give up. We will do a scavenger hunt." Connie said.

"Cody, why don't you and I become a team, I bet we can find everything, two minds working together." Bailey suggested. Cody's heart started to race and his smile got bigger and bigger. But he didn't answer.

"He accepts." Zack said.


	8. Chp Its Not How It Looks

Keep coming with the reviews. Am thinking of ideas for another story so if you have any ideas, or want to see an certain story written, let me know

Chp 8-Its Not How It Looks.

It wasn't long before the hunt had got under way. Connie had managed to get a list of items and the teams were all out and about causing havoc as they tried to find them. Zack had managed to get Woody in on the game while London had decided to go about it herself. Cody was excited to be with Bailey. Zack had given him a pep talk about how to behave around Bailey, how to get her on his side. Cody had decided not to go with Zack's advice, that normally gets people into trouble, more then likely him. The list was rather long but they both had idea's on where to get the items. After a while they had managed to get a good amount of the items together.

"So where on earth are we going to get a shoe polish kit without upsetting the posh people on the boat?" Bailey asked.

"From the only person who probably has every type of kit available." Cody said.

"Mr Moseby." Bailey realised. "But I don't think he is going to let us have his."

"I can get him to part with it." Cody said. They headed to Mr Moseby and Cody decided it was the right time to put into action his own plans.

"So how is the project coming along?" Cody asked.

"Good actually. I thought I would struggle to get Zack to work but he has actually had some good ideas."

"Make sure you make a note of them then, that doesn't happen often with Zack."

"He isn't as bad as you think he is." Bailey said.

"I know." Cody said. "You seem to be spending a lot of time on the project. Fancy taking a break and coming for a meal tonight, my treat." Cody said.

"I don't know. I have a lot of work to do. I was going to spend some time with Zack on the project. I would hate to let him down."

"You won't be trust me, I need a break and so do you. I won't keep you late." Cody said.

"I will have to see what Zack says." She mentioned. Okay, have a quiet word with Zack, Cody thought. He decided not to push the subject more. He hope he could convince Zack to cancel his plans.

Cody and Bailey had got to Mr Moseby's cabin but he wasn't home. They were running out of time and decided to pop into his room and explain it all later. They knew he was trusting enough to leave his cabin unlocked so when they tried the handle, it was open.

"I don't know about this Cody, I feel like we are evading his privacy." Bailey said.

"Well we are kind of, so if we get caught I will blame Zack, he is used to it." Cody said.

"No you won't. He has nothing to do with us breaking in."

"I have known Mr Moseby for years and he won't hold it against us, if he does catch us. Now let's find it and get out of here." Cody said. They split up and searched the room, it wasn't long before Cody had found not one but five sets of shoe polish kits. He picked up one and headed for Bailey.

"Found one, and yes he has quite a few sets, I am sure he won't miss this one." Cody said.

"Maybe we should tell him, he might notice it's gone."

"I am sure Zack will come and get a set too and he can explain, he is good at that." Cody said. Bailey stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"You two really do bring each other down don't you."

"We are brother's that is what we are meant to do." Cody said.

"Zack isn't as bad as everyone says he is. He is funny, kind and intelligent." Bailey said.

"Has he paid you to say that."

"There you go again. I like spending time with him. He doesn't pull any tricks on me." Bailey said.

"You sound like you...............no, you don't." Cody said panicking. This can't be happening, I am not hearing this, Cody thought. "Please tell me you don't."

"What? Like him.........he is funny and fun to hang around with." Bailey said.

"I don't believe this, I have been trying to tell you I like you since we met and now I find out you like Zack." Cody said.

"Wow there...........I like you too Cody, I like you both. But as friends." Bailey said. Cody started to walk away but Bailey took his arm and stopped him. "You like me?"

"I......I.....well as............." Cody stumbled. He was about to answer when the ship seemed to rock a lot harder then usual. The two teens tumbled over and Cody landed on top of Bailey.

"Just what is going on here?" A voice behind them said.


	9. Its Not What You Sayor is it?

Chp 9. Its Not What You Say........or is it?

Cody scrambled to get up and held a hand out to help Bailey. Mr Moseby was stood in the door, a mad look on his face.

"Mr Moseby, I can explain." Cody said.

"This will be good." He replied. "Let's start with why you are in my cabin."

"We wanted a shoe polish kit for Connie's scavenger hunt and we knew you wouldn't mind us borrowing yours, we didn't want to bother you at work so we came straight here." Bailey said.

"And then the boat rocked and we both tumbled over, that's all." Cody finished. Moseby looked at them.

"You should have asked, I would have allowed you to borrow it. Now get back to your silly games." Moseby said.

"So was that a bit of rough sea shaking the boat, it seemed strong." Bailey pointed out.

"What.....oh the ship. Yes, I had better find out what's wrong." Moseby said. "Now run along." Cody and Bailey left the room, forgetting their crossed words. They were giggling as they left.

"He wasn't as mad as I thought he was going to be." Cody said.

"I think he is more worried about the ship." Bailey said. "You think everything is okay with the ship?"

"I am sure it's fine. Just some rough seas. Let's head to the sky deck, all we need is rubber toy and I have a chicken in my room." Cody said. The two headed to his room and retrieved the chicken. Zack and Woody were coming from his room.

"Hey guys." Bailey said. "How are you doing?"

"Not good, can we share yours?" Zack said.

"No, we have worked hard for these." Cody said.

"It won't hurt Cody, it's a bit of fun." Bailey said. Cody looked to Bailey who had a sweet look in her eyes, he looked to Woody who was trying to look like a lost puppy, and then to Zack who was using his 'come on pal, we are brothers' look.

"Okay, okay." He said. The group headed up to the sky deck and went up to Connie.

"Here we are, all our stuff his here." Bailey said.

"I thought you were two teams." Connie said.

"We were but we decided to join forces." Cody said.

"So, did we win?" Woody asked. Connie looked at the items and then to her list.

"Yeah, you are the first back with everything. You win." She said. The group all cheered in relief. Cody turned to Bailey to hug her in joy but she was hugging Zack. Woody took over and gave Cody a hug. But Cody stood there looking at them. He turned away and walked back to his cabin.

Cody was laying on his bed, throwing a ball in the air and catching it again. Something was bugging him and he couldn't go to the first person he normally talks to, as he was one of the things bugging him. As he laid on the bed he thought he felt the boat move different. He got up and went out of the room. He headed out the door that led to the balcony area on the deck. Everything seemed calm and quiet, maybe he was just imagining things. He started to head back to his room but stopped as he saw Zack and Bailey through the glass door. He watched as they laughed and chatted outside Zack's room.

"You should have seen the look on his face, Pa didn't know where to turn." Bailey was saying.

"I wish I had grown up on your farm, sounds like we would have had a lot of fun together." Zack said.

"You would have liked it." Bailey said.

"Maybe we can visit the farm when we graduate from school." Zack said.

"That would be great. I should go." Bailey said. "I hope you find Cody."

"He is probably in his room. I will talk to him." Zack said. Bailey gave him a hug and headed off. Zack went to his brothers room and Cody came from behind the outer door. He followed behind Zack.

"There you are." Zack said. "Where did you go?"

"What is going on with you two?" Cody asked.

"What? Me and Bailey? Nothing." Zack said.

"You have spend a lot of time with her."

"You know why, its just for a project."

"Then what is with the hugging?" Cody asked.

"It's nothing, you know it means nothing."

"Does it? You know how I feel about her." Cody was getting angry but Zack knew he could calm his brother down.

"I do. You are crazy about her and I think it's wonderful. There is nothing going on between us." Zack said.

"She hugged you first, she is laughing and joking with you."

"Yeah, but that's it."

"You always get what you want, girls, anything. When is it going to be my turn?" Cody said.

"Woah buddy. You are getting ridiculous. It is your turn, she will realise you are what she is looking for."

"As soon as she is done with you." Cody yelled.

"How many times do I have to say this? Nothing is going on." Zack replied.

"You couldn't let me have her, you had to get in on it." Cody said.

"Look Cody, I am not trying to get in on it and if you are too stupid to see that then you are not as smart as you think you are."

"I am smart enough to know when my own brother is muscling on in my business, again. You always had you way, had what you wanted and I am sick of it."

"Well I am sick of this childish behaviour." Zack yelled.

"You know what, take her. You two deserve each other." Cody snapped back. He stormed off leaving Zack alone in the room. Zack was angry but he was also worried. Cody had never acted like this before. He decided to go after him but had second thoughts. He would let him calm down and then talk to him. He knew his brother. He would get over it.


	10. Chp 10 Tipton, We Have A Problem

Chp 10. Tipton, we have a problem!

Zack was pacing his room when London, Bailey and Woody walked in.

"Did you hear?" Woody asked.

"Ha? What?" Zack said distracted.

"Is there something wrong with Zack's hearing?" London asked confused. "HI ZACK!" She yelled.

"I can hear you London. What are you babbling about Woody?"

"There are rumours going around that the ship might have hit something. We are taking guesses on what it is. I say a shark." Woody said.

"A shark wouldn't have caused that shake we had Woody. What if it was an iceberg or something? Oh I saw Titanic." London said.

"There are no icebergs around here London." Bailey replied. "But Mr Moseby is worried."

"Oh he will get over it, he worries about silly things." Zack said.

"Cody around?" Bailey asked.

"No, we kinda had an argument and he went off. I haven't seen him since." Zack said.

"And now long ago was that?" Bailey asked.

"A few hours now. I thought he would cool off and come back but he hasn't yet."

"He will turn up." Woody said.

"Turn up what? The heat? No thanks I am hot enough." London said.

"No London." Bailey said.

"Come on London let's check my room for Cody." Woody said leading her out. Bailey stood there looking at Zack. She noticed how quiet he was .

"So what were you two arguing about this time?" Bailey asked. Zack knew he couldn't tell her the real reason, he knew he had to leave Cody to tell her how he felt.

"Ar, brother stuff." He said.

"Well normally when you two have an argument Cody sulks in his room or my room and then comes back. He will return soon." Bailey said.

"I hope so. He has never been gone for so long." Zack said.

"Maybe we should go and look for him, to make sure he is okay." Bailey said.

"I am not sure he is going to want to see me."

"Well who cares, you are just looking for him right?" Bailey replied. Zack agreed and they headed out.

Zack and Bailey had headed straight to the sky deck, London and Woody had decided to join them. They got to the deck asked around. No one had seen Cody for a while. He had been due to start a shift in his job as towel boy but hadn't shown up. No one had reported it to Mr Moseby as he seemed more concerned with the ship.

"Have you tried his cellphone?" Bailey asked.

"A few times yes but there was no answer." Zack replied.

"Well it's getting late, he will probably go back to his room." Bailey said.

"I am going to kill him when I find him. Zack said.

"If I was Cody, I would stay lost then." London said.

"I didn't mean it London." Zack said. "Its normally me that disappears and makes Mom panic."

"So you are like your Mom then?" Woody asked. Zack just glared at him.

"We should tell Mr Moseby." Bailey said.

"I don't want to bother him. He would just complain that we were being hooligans." Zack said.

"Okay, London go to our cabin and see if Cody headed there. Me, Woody and Zack will headed back to Cody's cabin. The gang split up and headed off. They soon got to the boys corridor and Zack headed straight into Cody's room. But there was no one there. He turned around and rushed to his room. Nothing besides a messy room and half eaten pizza. Zack sat down on his clothes covered bed.

"This isn't like him. I think I upset him more then I thought." Zack said. "All he wanted was my help to impress you and now look what's happened."

"Excuse me." Bailey said.

"Cody really likes you and I offered to help him. That's why we formed that plan with Jackson. But then we thought I was trying to take you from him."

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Because of the laughing and the time we have spent together, I tried to tell him nothing was happening but we ended up getting in a fight." Zack said.

"He thought we were.........me and you...............ewww!" Bailey said. Zack looked at her with a 'thanks' look.

"Well I can't help it if girls find Zack just too darn irresistible now can I." Zack smiled.

"Focus here Zack. He thought we were...you know.........and you two had an argument? Oh I bet he hates you." Bailey said.

"Okay, point taken. But we both know nothing happened. We just need Cody to see that, as soon as we find him." Zack said.

"Maybe we should look in places he might go, to hide from you." Bailey said.

"Like where?" Zack asked. Bailey was about to answer when the ship shuddered again and the three teens fell to the floor.

"Something is wrong." Woody said.


	11. Danger, Cody Martin, Danger!

Chp 11 Danger, Cody Martin, Danger!

Zack held a hand out to help Bailey to stand. The three teens stood and looked at each other.

"Okay that is one shudder too many now. What is going on with this ship?" Bailey pondered.

"Mr Moseby will know." Woody said.

"I need to find Cody, what if the ship is badly damaged? Trust Cody to go wandering at a time like this." Zack said sitting down dejected on the bed.

"Maybe the shudders to the ship will make Cody wonder and he will appear." Bailey suggested.

"Knowing Cody, yeah. He likes to show up at just the right time and show off his knowledge." Zack said.

"Maybe his knowledge might help him. If he is lost somewhere or heaven forbid, hurt, he is intelligent enough to figure out what to do." Bailey pointed out.

"I hope so." Zack said.

"So now what?" Woody said.

"We need to get looking for both Cody and Mr Moseby, he will be upset if he realises that Cody is missing while the ship is sinking." Zack said.

"Sinking!? No it can't sink, its the unsinkable ship." Woody said.

"That's the Titanic." Bailey said.

"Yeah and that sank." Zack said.

"Not helping." Woody said.

"Let's go and see If Mr Moseby knows what's going on or if he has seen Cody." Zack said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship shook again and Cody was thrown to the ground. He got himself up and brushed the dust and dirt off his clothes, he would have to get a good lint brush on these when he got back to his cabin. But he was in no hurry, he really didn't want to bump into Zack. After what was said, Cody was part mad and part upset. Ever since they were kids, Zack always got the good things, the girls, the sport awards, the cool friends. And Cody was always playing catch up. Now his brother was muscling in on the one girl Cody really cared for. Cody couldn't believe how two faced Zack was being, saying he could help Cody but then spending time with Bailey behind his back. For the first time since coming on the ship, Cody wished he could talk with his Mom. She always knew how to make him feel better. Normally he would go to Zack or even Mr Moseby, but in this case he couldn't do either. Instead he had decided to get some space. Being a twin meant you were always with your twin and hardly got time to yourself. So Cody had made good use of this 'not talking to Zack' phase to have some valuable Cody time. He had decided to find somewhere in the ship that no one would think to look for him. He remembered an excursion him and Zack took the day after they got on the ship. They had found an entrance to some old rooms in the bowel of the ship. Cody had liked the old musty smell and the old furniture that remained in them. There was a corridor of these rooms, Cody thought they used to be storage rooms for something as the doors were heavy. He had headed down there knowing that no one would come around, not Zack or Moseby. He walked through the corridor and spent ages looking through the rooms, sitting on the old chairs and imaging what it must have been like when these rooms were in their full glory. The rooms all had different things in them, they looked nearly the same with Beds, chairs, tables and books. He made a note to ask Mr Moseby what the rooms were used for. He headed to the next room along his trip and walked in. There was a bed, chair and table just like the other rooms. He sat on the old chair and looked around the room. It wasn't long before he had dozed off. Another jolt from the ship woke him up. He was thrown to the ground just as the door to the room slammed shut. He picked himself up and realised maybe he should go and find Mr Moseby to find out what was going on with the ship. He went to the door and tried to pull on it. But it wouldn't move. It seemed locked into place. He pulled hard but it wouldn't move.

"Oh dear." He said. He tried it once again but fell back as the handle fell off. "That's not good."


	12. Aliens?

Thanks for all the reviews, hope you like my story as much as I liked writing it. Will try and make the chapters longer

Chp12 Aliens?

The teens had gone to find Mr Moseby, the ship seemed to be struggling and they couldn't find a steward anywhere. They passed other passengers as they gossiped about what was wrong with the ship, one guy was on his cell telling someone to alert the coastguard, just in case. A few ladies had put on layers of coats and jumpers "I have seen Titanic" One of them had said. Zack was worried. Not only was Cody missing in action but the ship might actually sink. If it wasn't for Cody, he would be the first in line waiting for the life jackets. But he couldn't worry about the ship right now, Cody was his top priority. They walked through the halls and soon bumped into London who had been to check Miss Tuttweiler's cabin, in case Cody had headed there. It didn't take long to find Mr Moseby, he was running around near the reception area.

"Mr Moseby." Zack called.

"Not now Zack, I have other things to deal with." He said.

"What's going on with the ship?" London asked.

"Nothing." Moseby said.

"We are teens, not kids Mr Moseby. This ship has never shook like that even through the worst storms." Zack said.

"Something is wrong but at this moment I am not sure of what or even now big. But you must not mention this to anyone. None of you." Mr Moseby replied.

"Maybe it hit something, like an alien ship under the water ready to attack us when we are not looking." Woody suggested.

"Great suggestion, will take it on board........hang on no I won't!"Mr Moseby said sarcastically.

"Aliens? Really?" London said, but no one answered her.

"I am sure it's something...........little." Mr Moseby said.

"Has it hit something?" Bailey asked.

"I am unsure at the moment. I have people working on it at the moment"

"Should we be worried?" Zack asked.

"I can assure you, everything will be okay. Now return to your cabins and do homework or something." Mr Moseby said.

"We can't not yet." Zack said.

"Why?" Moseby asked.

"We are on a mission." Woody said. "To Boldly go............."

"Have you seen Cody?" Bailey asked elbowing Woody out of the way.

"No, why should I?" Moseby asked.

"No one has seen him in a while and we are getting a bit worried." Bailey replied.

"Where can he go? Cody has never gone far before." Moseby said

"True, he used to hate crossing the street without planning his route and taking supplies." Zack replied. "But something is up, I can sense it. My twin sense is tingling."

"That's an unreliable system. Last time you had that tingling twin sense thing I ended up covered in cake and Cody ended up with a sore head. So you can see why we don't trust it."

"But I have never felt this before, Cody may be in trouble. We have to find him." Zack said.

"Cody is level headed and reliable. Something you could learn from would never go far. He is around here somewhere." Moseby said.

"We have asked loads of people and no one has even seen him." Woody said.

"I am busy here, why don't you just wait until he comes back." Moseby said.

"I have been waiting, for like hours now." Zack said.

" He is probably hiding from you. I have bumped into him many times after you have annoyed him" Moseby said. The radio he was carrying crackled and a voice came over. He asked for Moseby and he disappeared leaving the teens standing in the reception.

"Now what?" Woody asked.

"Mr Moseby is right, he has to be here somewhere. Woody, you and London go and check the school rooms and labs, including the library, he might have gone there. Me and Bailey will check the games rooms and the gym area." Zack said. The group split up once again and headed off. Zack and Bailey walked out to the observation area on the side of the ship. They looked into the night and scanned the nearby decks.

"So where to first?" Bailey asked Zack. But he wasn't listening, he was looking out to the ocean.

"Zack"

"Oh what, sorry." He said looking at her.

"He is not out there, I can assure you of that." Bailey said.

"How do you know? What if he fell over board or something."

"Fell overboard? Don't be silly. Cody is attentive to these things, he wouldn't go to the side of the ship even in a little wind, let alone when the ship is in trouble."

"But it's possible, he could have stumbled over something, lost this balance and went over board. Its cold out there and he really isn't a strong swimmer. What if that had happened?"

"Then someone would have seen him, the lifeguards and stewards have to check the sides, just in case. He isn't out there Zack."

"I hope so. If he is, we have sailed on by and left him out there, for hours."

"You have to be positive Zack. Cody is probably sat someone getting up to date on his homework." Bailey smiled.

"Knowing Cody, he is probably doing next weeks homework too." Zack laughed.

"See then there is nothing to worry about......not that I am not worried, because I am......but you know what I mean............Zack?" But Zack didn't hear her. "What?" She asked. Zack pointed to the side of the ship just below where they were stood. They looked down.

"Is that smoke?"


	13. I Want To Break Free

Chp 13 I Want to Break Free!

Zack and Bailey looked at each other and then back to the smoke that was coming from below them.

"I hope not." Bailey said.

"I think it is. I wonder if that is what is wrong with the ship." Zack said.

"We need to tell Mr Moseby." Bailey said.

"We need to find Cody. If there is something wrong with this ship I want to know where my brother is." Zack said.

"Let's go and tell Moseby and then head to the games room." Bailey said. They ran through the ship in hopes of finding both Cody and passengers were talking about the ship. They stopped and asked a few class mates if they had seen Cody. All of them said no but would keep an eye out. Moseby was the first one they found, he was on the phone, pacing the floor of the reception area.

"Okay...........will do...........okay." He said. He turned it off and looked to Zack and Bailey.

"You two again." He said."Don't you have homework to do or something?

"Actually yes but............" Zack said.

"I haven't the time for all this hassle now Zack."

"Look Mr Moseby, there is smoke coming from some levels below." Zack said. He took him to the side that they had stood on and they peered over. The smoke was coming out thicker then before.

"Oh my." Moseby said. "Okay no one panic, I need.........we need...........um..........I..........." Moseby stumbled.

"Shouldn't someone go and check that out." Bailey said.

"Oh right yeah. Someone.......check......it...........my poor ship." Moseby said.

"Now is not the time to panic Moseby." Zack said.

"Right, no panic, no reason. The ship is just smoking............argghh" Moseby yelled. Zack and Bailey covered their ears.

"Moseby!" Zack yelled. Moseby looked at him.

"It's okay. I am sure it's fine. That was Mr Tipton on the phone, he is sending some help and I have sent some stewards to go and check the extent of the problem, I guess I had better send someone to check out the smoke. We might need to evacuate the ship."

"Really? Is it that serious?" Bailey asked.

"It's better to be safe then sorry as they say." Moseby replied.

"I still haven't found Cody." Zack said.

"I wish I could help you Zack but I must............"

"We know, you have to figure out what is wrong with the ship." Bailey said. "We have London and Woody helping us." Moseby turned to Zack.

"You will find him, try not to worry. Cody is sensible and I am sure he is okay. If it helps I will get someone to make an announcement for Cody to contact us. If he is sat somewhere studying, he will hear it and reply."

"Thanks Mr Moseby."

"I think of Cody as one of my own so it is worrying that he is missing." The ship shook again and once again the group found themselves on the floor.

"This is getting a bit silly." Zack said. He got up and looked as Bailey got up. Moseby got up slowly.

"Everyone okay?" Bailey asked.

"Sure." Zack replied. "Moseby........Moseby!"

"Okay, I am okay........I will sort it." Moseby said. He walked off and the teens looked at each other.

"You really think there is something horribly wrong with this ship?" Bailey asked.

"I have no idea. But the sooner we find Cody the better."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody stood there looking at the broken door, the handle in his hand.

"This type of thing only happens in comedy movies." He said. He went to the door and looked at it, hoping to see something that may help. But there was nothing. The door was stuck in place. It was a big solid door and he had no hope of budging it. But he tried it. He pushed his shoulder up against it. It didn't move.

"Not helpful Cody." He said rubbing his now sore shoulders. Maybe if he kicked the door near the handle it might dislodge it. He stepped back and kicked hard. It didn't move and Cody stumbled back, pain shooting up his leg.

"Ow!! That wasn't good either. I am going to be achy in the morning." He thought.

He looked at the hinges of the door. Maybe he could undo them and loosen the door so he could push it down. But they were rusty and old. No chance of unscrewing them. Now he had ruled out the hinges, the handle......as that was currently in his hand.

It was a thick door and ramming it would probably break the item used to ram it, or even break bones in his body. He played with the handle. Maybe he could fix it back on? He examined the door handle and tried to attach it back on. But the whole handle seemed to have become rusted and had lost all its grip. He went over to the drawers on the desk and looked through them. He wasn't sure what for but if he found something that looked like it could help, he was going to use it. But the drawers were all empty.

He sat down in despair, he knew he would never hear the end of this from Zack. He would make jokes and embarrass him as usual. Cody would have to think up a good story to explain it all. He leant back and realised he was sat on something. His cellphone. He pulled his phone from his pocket. But he couldn't get a signal on it. Maybe he could send a text message. He wrote a 'help me' message to Zack and tried to send it but it wouldn't go.

Damn it, he thought. Okay don't panic, what do they do in the movies? Normally they find an escape hole somewhere. Okay, there must be one somewhere, he thought. He looked around the room. All there was in front of him was the chair, desk, a bed and some shelves with books on them. He looked up to the ceiling and around the corners, but nothing.

Then his eyes stopped when he saw a vent in the ceiling, partly hidden by the shelves. Just like the vents in the hotel. He was used to crawling through them and knew he could find a way out from them. He dragged the chair over and got on it. He reached up but he was slightly short of reaching it. He looked to the shelves, he knew they would be too unstable to take his weight.

Maybe he could get the vent open. He needed a long stick, like a broom. But he couldn't see anything. He decided to try the shelves, maybe he could gently lean on them.

He reached up but a loud sound shook the boat.

He was thrown from the chair and hit the ground.

He didn't move.


	14. Search Here, Search There

Once again thanks for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad you are all enjoying it. I like to keep my readers in suspense!

Chapter 14. Search here, search there.

Zack had only gone a few yards when he realised the others were behind him. He stopped and turned to face them.

"Where are you going?" He asked them.

"With you." Woody replied.

"No, I can't let you. I already got Cody in trouble, I don't want you guys in trouble too. Moseby would kill me"

"And we won't leave you." Bailey said.

"You have too. Cody would never forgive me if something happened to you too." Zack said as he faced Bailey.

"I care a lot about Cody, we all do. And we won't be able to go over to that ship knowing Cody is missing. We are coming along, no arguments." Bailey said. Zack looked from one to the other.

"Okay, but we have to be quick." Zack said.

"And just where do you think you lot are going?" Mr Moseby called as he noticed them move away.

"I have to find Cody." Zack said.

"For all we know he might have already left, you all must leave as well." Moseby said.

"I can't until I know for sure." Zack said. Moseby spoke into the radio asking all crew at muster stations to check if Cody had gone through but all replies came back negative. He looked at Zack.

"I can't let you stay on board. It's my duty to make sure you are safe, all of you." Moseby said.

"I don't care. I have to find him." Zack said walking away. Moseby followed after him. He gently placed his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Zack, I may not be your parent, but while on board I am your guardian. I can't force you to leave but I must insist that you do."

"I know you are just looking out for us Mr Moseby, but it's my fault Cody is missing."

"What makes you think that?"

"We had an argument, and we said a few things, I said a few things and he stormed off."

"And you think it's your fault? Zack, you may cause havoc on a daily basis, but it was an argument. That's all."

"But I know my brother, he probably went off somewhere to teach me a lesson." Zack said.

"Look, you know I would prefer you to leave but I have to admit, I am worried about him too. We have the best chance of finding him. We are the only ones who know him."

"Can we stay then?" Bailey asked from behind them.

"No, you three must leave." Mr Moseby said

"The more of us looking, the more chance we have of finding him." Bailey said.

"I can't let you." Mr Moseby said.

"We are staying." Bailey replied putting her hand on her hips.

"Okay, you two can stay but London, you have to leave. Mr Tipton would kill me if anything happened to you."

"I can't go while you are helping. I want to help." London said.

"We will be fine. Be our lookout on the rescue ship. If you see Cody, get word back to us." Zack said. London insisted on staying but Moseby escorted her to the side and made Kirby take her off the ship. He returned to the teens.

"Okay, now what?" Moseby said.

The search group all assembled in the reception area. Mr Moseby had got a plan of the ship and they were looking over it.

"Surely he had to hear the alarm." Bailey said.

"If he did he would be out there, getting on the boats, or even looking for us. No, I have a gut feeling that for some reason he can't hear it, or can't get to us." Zack said.

"Well we have checked all the areas he is likely to go." Bailey said.

"What about the places he is unlikely to go. If he wanted to hide from you, he would go to a place you would never think he would go." Moseby suggested.

"Like?" Woody asked.

"The girls locker room, the basketball court. Places like that." Zack suggested.

"Kirby to Moseby." The radio crackled. Kirby had gone over onto the other ship with London, the group looked at each other with hope.

"Moseby here."

"No sign of him here sir. There are a few crew left to come over to the ship but we have checked everywhere, he isn't here." Kirby said.

"Okay thanks Kirby." Moseby said he looked to Zack who looked upset. "If he isn't on the ship and he didn't appear for the alarm I would hate to admit it but he could be hurt somewhere."

"Like near the fires." Bailey said.

"The marshalls were around there and didn't report anyone. Maybe he is somewhere else." Moseby said.

"Okay we need to check these places, the gym, the sports hall." Zack said pointing out the places on the map.

"We must stay together as much as we can. We head to the gym and along the way we check every room and corridor." Moseby said. The group agreed and headed out. They went deck by deck looking in rooms, along corridors, in cupboards but still no Cody. The Fire marshals had been giving Moseby updates on the ship and had mentioned that the ship was starting to take in water along some of the lower decks. The marshals had also agreed to help look for Cody before leaving the ship. They had got to the sauna and lower deck gym. They walked in and noticed it was empty. The group were getting tired and stopped to rest. Zack sat down on a bench while the others looked over the map deciding where to go next.

"What do you think ha Zack?" They asked. They looked over to him. He was staring into space, not hearing the conversations that had gone on. Bailey sat beside him.

"Zack?" She said. He snapped out of it and looked at them.

"How could I let this happen?" he said in a soft voice.

"What?" Bailey asked him.

"He is my little brother, I am meant to protect him. And now here we are on a possibly sinking ship trying to find him. I failed."

"No you didn't. We are going to find him." Bailey said.

"He wouldn't have stormed off if I hadn't have called him stupid and childish."

"People say things they don't mean in fights, and Cody knows that. He probably forgave you hours ago, he isn't one to hold grudges." Moseby said. "You may annoy your brother at times, me as well. But no one blames you for this."

"I do." Zack said.

"Well that isn't going to help him is it." Bailey snapped. "We have to figure out where he might be and sitting here feeling sorry for yourselves isn't going to help."

"Okay. You are right. Let's get going." Zack said standing up.

"Where? We have run out of places to look." Woody said.

"If Cody wanted to hide from me he might do something totally against his character, like something that could get him into trouble. Going places he shouldn't go." Zack said.

"Like where?" Bailey said. Zack stood there thinking for a moment. All of a sudden he felt like a light had been switched on inside him. He looked up at the others.

"I think I know."

Zack began running through the halls of the ship followed by the others. He dashed from door to door looking for something.

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked.

"I am looking for.........no not it." Zack said as he tried door after door.

"Where?" Moseby asked. Zack stopped and looked at him.

"Just after we got on the ship we went exploring. We got down to the low decks when I found a door that was unlocked, it led to a corridor. Cody didn't want to go down it but I dragged him down. Along this corridor were rooms, empty rooms that looked like they were stuck in a time loop or something. Not sure what they were used for but Cody got a kick out of them. They had old chairs, tables, books and smelt like a museum. Cody loved them. He...........oh god how could I forget..........he mentioned that he thought they would be a great place to hide from me or you." Zack described.

"Can you remember where they were?" Bailey asked.

"Not sure, we explored a lot that day." Zack said.

"It sounds like the old brig." Moseby said.

"There are actual brigs on ships? I thought it was just in Star Trek." Woody said.

"No Woody, that is actually true. We have one on board. What Zack is describing sounds like the old brig. It was a corridor with small rooms, in them were chairs, tables and books. Sometimes a bed, but these were removed before the whole area was abandoned." Moseby said.

"But why was it abandoned?" Bailey asked.

"For many reasons, for one it was too deep into ship, many people believed those that were down there while a ship was in trouble, would be in danger. And secondly, a crew member died one day down there and no one likes going down there, they claim to see his ghost." Moseby said.

"Cool." Woody said.

"How did he die?" Bailey asked.

"He was found shot. No one caught who did it." Moseby said.

"Wait, you said someone down there would be in danger on a sinking ship." Zack pointed out. Moseby opened the map and found the corridor.

"We must hurry." He said.

**Guys, I know you are itching to know what happened to Cody and I promise it won't be long before you know. Next chapter will reveal more.**


	15. Finding Cody

Chp 15 Finding Cody.

Cody opened his eyes and tried to rub the stars from them. He felt awful. His head felt like a two tonne weight and he felt so dizzy. He knew he was on the cold floor and decided to try and get up. He slowly got up and realised he was cold, and wet. He looked around him. There was a thin blanket of water in the room.

He slowly stood up and supported himself on the chair. He felt dizzy and put his hand up to his head. His hands were dripping with water. He looked down and saw the water lapping at the soles of his shoes. This isn't good. His favourite pair of loafers was ruined on top of it all. He stumbled over to the chair. He sat down on the chair as the dizziness came over him again.

He sat and took a few deep breaths trying to shake his dizzy head. He closed his eyes and relaxed but he soon where he was and how he got there and he started to panic.

"Help! Someone help me!" He yelled. "Can you hear me!" He yelled.

But the yelling was making his headache worse. He leant over and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and wished. He wished that someone would hear him, someone would find him. He wished Zack was here with him. The last words he had said to his brother were in hate and all he wished was to take them back. He wished his mom and dad were here, he wanted to see them all again. London, Woody and Bailey........dear Bailey. He really wanted to tell her how he felt about her and he might not get the chance. He even wanted to see Moseby again, to here his pained sighs as he realises Zack and Cody were up to something.

Cody knew something was going on and he needed to get out. He mustered all his strength and stood up. He went over to the big door and banged on it.

"Help me! Please!" He called. "Zack! Please help!"

He carried on banging and yelling for a while but soon become tired. His head hurt, his throat hurt and he was so cold. He went over to the bed and laid down, crawling up into a ball. How could they leave me here, he thought, don't they know I am missing. Please Zack, find me. He trusted his brother to find him, despite their arguments, he knew Zack wouldn't rest until they found him.

But what if they hadn't noticed he was gone. Maybe no one cared that he was missing. They might never come for him.

He felt himself drifting off to sleep but he knew he couldn't. He had to make himself heard, he had to find a way out. He got off the bed and stood, but he felt dizzy and was powerless as he keeled over, blacking out he once again hit the ground.

The group had found the area that led to the corridor and they quickly ran through the corridors to get to it. They soon found the door that Zack remembered. It was open. They walked through and into the corridor. It was full of doors from one end to the other.

The group split up and checked each side, opening the doors as they went. No one was there. They got to the end but had no luck. Zack, who had been running around, leant back on a wall and slid down, dejected.

"He has to be here. He has to." He said panting away.

"We have looked in every one." Moseby said.

"Try the doors, open them. He has to be here." Zack said.

"We have tried them all Zack." Bailey said.

"There is a small off corridor down there with two rooms." Moseby said.

They headed to the doors. The group could tell Zack was exhausted and left him on the floor. They went through the corridor, opening doors and looking around. They got to the end and stopped at the room.

"This one is locked." Bailey said. Zack jolted upright, as if being struck my lighting.

"Open the door, he has to be in there." He said getting up and pulling on the door. It wouldn't move. He brushed the dust and dirt from small round window. He yelled when he noticed a pair of legs.

"Cody!" He called. "He is in there. Cody!" He pulled on the door but it wouldn't move. Moseby looked inside and too noticed a pair of legs, the rest of the person was hidden behind the table.

"Why isn't he moving? Cody!" Zack yelled.

"He may be hurt. We need to get into this room. Woody, Bailey see if you can find something heavy to bang against this door. Zack we need to find a way in." Moseby said. "Stay here and keep calling him, I will check for a key or something." Moseby disappeared and Zack stared through the small window to the set of legs. He kept calling his brother's name, banging on the door and trying the handle. He looked at his brother but he didn't move. Zack noticed the small amount of water in the room.

"Hurry up guys, that room has water in it." He said. Woody and Bailey appeared with a large wooden statue. They began banging on the door, trying to get it to move. Zack didn't take his eyes off Cody. Moseby returned to the group.

"No luck. But we may have something." He opened a large map to reveal detailed blueprints. "I found this in a room. Look there is a vent system that runs the length of these rooms, going over each one. If we can get up into it, we can find a way into the room." Zack didn't wait for the rest of the conversation. He rushed into the nearby room and looked around for the vent. He soon found it above the table. He climbed up and tried to reach it but it was too far.

"Woody, keep trying the door, Bailey go to the room at the end where I found this, there might be some medical supplies, we may need them. Zack we need a ladder."

"No, give me the chair." He said.

Moseby handed it to him and Zack put it on top of the table he climbed on it. Moseby kept hold of it in case it moved. Zack was inches away from the vent. He stretched up and just reached the door. He banged it and it came loose, dirt fell down and covered Moseby. Zack started to lift himself up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Moseby said.

"Up here, if it leads next door I can get to him." Zack said.

"You don't know what is up there." Moseby said.

"I don't care." Zack said.

"It could be dangerous up there."

"That is the only way of getting into Cody, if you have a better idea I am open for it." Zack said. Moseby reluctantly climbed up onto the table and helped lift Zack up the few inches he needed to get into the vent. Zack pulled himself up and coughed as the dust and dirt flew around him. He crawled gently through, remembering the time he and Cody fell through the vent above London's room in the hotel. The dust kicked up around him as he gently crawled through. He knew the vent could give way at any time. He could see the nearby vent.

He got to it and peered down.

He gasped as he saw Cody, unconscious on the floor.


	16. Reunited

Chp 16 Reunited.

"I can see him Mr Moseby, he is unconscious." Zack called back through the vent.

"Can you get through the vent and down into the room?" Mr Moseby asked.

"I can get the grate open but its a long drop down."

"There is some rope in the room across the way here, we could lower him down." Bailey suggested. Zack pushed the grate open and called down to Cody.

"Cody! Wake up buddy." He called. "Cody!! Come on, stop sleeping while there is an emergency going on."

"Zack come back through. We are going to lower you down." Moseby said. Zack reluctantly looked at his brother once again and then crawled back and into the other room. The others helped him down and Moseby tied the rope around Zack's waist and secured it tightly.

"I can't breathe here Moseby." Zack said.

"We need to make sure it's secure, we don't want to drop you in. I should really be going up there."

"There is hardly enough room for me up there. And I am not letting Bailey get up there. It has to be me, that's my brother down there."

"Guys, there is water in the corridor here, we need to move quick." Woody called.

"Okay, up you go Zack." Moseby said. Zack once again crawled into the vent. He quickly crawled through and once again saw the opening. He peered through the hole and started to move down. It was tight with the rope around him but he managed to squeeze through.

"I'm started to go down, take my weight." Zack said. Woody, Moseby and Bailey all held onto the other end of the rope and took Zack's weight as he emerged from the vent and dangled over the room.

"Lower, lower." He instructed. He was slowly lowered into the room and soon enough his feet hit the ground. "I'm in." He called. He rushed over to Cody who was face down in the water. He pulled his brother up and cradled his head. "Cody. Wake up man. Cody!" He shook him and gently tapped his face.

"Do you have him?" Bailey called.

"Yeah." Zack replied.

"Is he okay?" Moseby called.

"He is out." Zack said. He tapped Cody's face again trying to wake him up. "Come on Cody, wake up."

"See if you can get the door open." Moseby called. Zack looked over to the door. He couldn't see much. He reluctantly laid Cody down and rushed to the door. He soon noticed the problem.

"The handle is gone." He called. He headed back to Cody.

"Woody, keep banging on it. We need to get it open." Moseby said.

"The room is filling with water." Zack called.

"You need to stem the flow. Can you see it?" Bailey called. Zack looked over to room and noticed the water coming in.

"Yeah." Zack said. He picked Cody up and placed him on the bed. "You are getting heavy little brother!" He then went over to the side where water was streaming slowly through a join. Zack moved the table over to the corner and tipped it over. He pushed the flat side against the leak and it seemed to slow. He went back over to the bed and pulled Cody closer to him. "I have blocked off what I can. Hurry guys."

Outside the room, Woody was frantically using the wooden statue to bang on the lock of the door. Big dents were appearing in the door by the weakened handle. He carried on as hard as he could, not wanting to give up. He had peered through the dirty glass and saw Zack cradling Cody. The door was weakening and all of a sudden he could see it move.

"Give me a hand." He called to the others. Moseby and Bailey rushed to Woody's side. Between them they pulled pushed and banged on the door and the door frame. The water in the corridor was beginning to reach them. Moseby radio crackled and he could just make out a message to say all passengers and crew were safe on the rescue ship, at least that was a relief. The lock of the door was loosing and the door began to come away from the door frame. Woody handed the statue to Bailey and then used his hands to pull on the bent door frame. He pulled with all his might. The wood began to come away. Moseby began kicking the door. Woody pulled the broken wood away and used all his strength to yank on the door. If he had enough strength he could pull it away and the door would open. He pulled and it broke away. He screamed as the wood cut into his hands. He fell back and grabbed his hands in pain.

"You okay Woody?" Bailey asked checking his hands.

"Yeah." He said. His hands were cut and bleeding. They looked to Moseby who was kicking the broken side of the door. Inside the room Zack was covering his ears as the banging echoed in the room. He looked down to Cody who was beginning to open his eyes.

"Hey buddy, there you are." He said. "Decided to get up did we?"

"Zack...Zack? What is........where am I?" He asked.

"Sshh, don't talk now. We are getting you out of here. Guys hurry, the water is getting heavier." Zack called. All of a sudden the door flew open and Moseby and Bailey fell on the ground.

"That done it." Bailey said. Moseby rushed up to the twins.

"Oh Cody are we glad to see you. But we need to get out of here." Moseby said.

"He is too weak to walk." Zack said.

"Then we will carry him." Moseby said. They helped the young man to stand. Moseby and Zack supported Cody between them while Bailey went to Woody. She torn a corner off her top and wrapped it around Woody's hands. The group emerged from the room and into the corridor. Helping the injured they made their way through the corridor and down the halls of the lower decks. The ship seemed to tilting slightly.

"I feel like I am on the Titanic." Woody said.

"Is the ship really going to sink?" Bailey asked as they ran through the halls.

"Who knows, let's get out of here first and then worry about it." Moseby said.

London had been offered the best clothes, the grandest food and the finest room in the rescue ship the SS Eternal, but she had refused to stay in it until she knew her friends were safe. She had already contacted her father who was distressed at hearing that Cody was missing. He had arranged for the rescue ship to dock at a nearby island and for the SS Tipton passengers to be seen too. London had gone to the deck of the Eternal and was pacing around. She glanced at her fathers ship. It was hard to believe it was in trouble as it didn't look like it was sinking. She could see smoke coming from the low decks but that was all. She paced backwards and forwards. Other crew and passengers offered her drinks and a blanket but she refused. Payton was looking after Ivana and was watching London as she grew more concerned.

"Any news Kirby?" She asked the security guard. Kirby was stood with 2 radio's in his hands, watching the gang plank the ship.

"Nothing Ms Tipton. I am sure they are okay."

"How am I going to tell Carrie that something happened to the twins?" She wondered.

"They are tough boys, they will be fine." Kirby said. "I have faith in Zack. He will find Cody." His radio crackled and they could hear a small voice through it.

"Hello" It said.

"Moseby, we hear you." Kirby said. The voice was broken up and was hard to hear.

"Cody is......we..............coming up." Was all they could make out.

"Moseby, did you find him?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, we are........way back." He said. London and Kirby cheered as they heard the news. They rushed to the side door and watched as a gang plank was fed through and into a door on the Tipton.

"Head to deck 2 opening Mr Moseby, we are waiting for you." Kirby said into the radio.

"Okay." Was the reply. London breathed a sigh of relief and watched the door intently.


	17. Onwards and Upwards

Thanks everyone for the reviews. The story is not quite over yet so keep reading and reviewing

Chp17 Onwards and Upwards.

Unknown to the passengers on the Eternal, the remaining people on the Tipton were struggling through the stricken ship. With Zack supporting Cody and Moseby watching Woody the group had got through most of the decks and were getting closer to Deck 2. They passed empty cabins and discarded maids carts when the ship shook again. The group were sent sprawling on the floor of the corridor they were walking through. Moseby helped Bailey up, Woody screamed as the pain went through his hands. Cody crumbled to the floor. Zack reached down and picked him up with Moseby's help.

"Everyone okay?" Moseby asked. They all nodded and brushed the dust off themselves.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"I think there are small explosions caused by the fire's. The ship is too well made to sink completely but those explosions could cause some major problems." Moseby said.

"It's probably the heating pipes that run from deck to deck." Cody suggested.

"Is there anything you don't know about stuff?" Zack asked.

"The fire's are no where near us right?" Woody asked.

"I don't think so." Moseby said. "They were in the lower decks."

"Then what is that?" Bailey asked pointing to a door. Smoke was billowing from the bottom.

"That's not good." Moseby said. "We need to get to deck 2."

"Where are we now then?" Zack asked.

"I have no idea." Moseby said.

"Great rescuers you lot are." Cody piped up.

"Quit your complaining you." Zack said.

"It looks like deck.......7." Cody said.

"Not far to go then. Come on." Moseby said. As they passed the cabins in front of them, the smell of smoke was getting stronger.

"I don't like the smell of that." Zack said.

"But you can stand the smell of your cabin." Cody said.

"The fire must have made it's way up here." Bailey said.

The smoke started to fill the corridor they were in and the group began to cough as it filled around them. They passed a small door and all of a sudden a bang sounded and the door flew off. The group were hurled to the floor again, flames licked at the door frame and over their heads. Debris was spread around them. Moseby helped Woody up while Zack was reaching for Cody.

"You okay buddy?" he asked.

"Oh just fine, loving every minute." He joked. Zack helped him up.

"Bailey!" Moseby called. There was no answer. The men all scanned around them but they couldn't see her. A small wall of debris had fallen around them blocking off some of the corridor

"Where is she?" Cody asked

"Bailey!" Zack called.

"Give me a hand Zack." Moseby called.

Zack helped Cody to sit beside Woody and with Moseby they began to dig around the debris. They moved wood and concrete with their bare hands, desperate to find the young lady. They soon made their way through. Bailey was laid the other side of the debris, coughing away. Zack reached over and grabbed her hand.  
"Come on, this is not time to rest Bailey." He smiled. Bailey smiled through the cough. Zack helped her through the debris and she sat beside Cody and Woody. Zack leaned down catching his breath and the group all rested for a minute.

"We have to keep moving." Moseby said.

"That way is blocked." Zack said.

"Then we will go the other way." Moseby said. Zack helped Cody up and once again the group were running through the halls. Smoke following them.

They had managed to go up 2 decks when they had to stop. Smoke was filling the deck as they walked through and the adventures of the last hour were taking their toll on all of them.

They rested against a wall. Moseby checked Woody's sore hands while Zack checked on Cody.

"How are you feeling buddy?" He asked.

"Been better." He said.

"We will be out of here soon." Zack said.

"Is Woody okay?" Cody asked.

"He is tough. He once ate your famous Super Hot Flaming Hot Spicy Chilli without taking a breath remember. He will be fine."

"We should carry on, there is no way of knowing where the fires or damage is." Mr Moseby said.

"Let them rest Mr Moseby." Zack said.

"We are fine, I would prefer to be off this ship right now." Cody said. Zack helped his brother to stand and the tired group trudged on. They got to the end of the corridor and Moseby reached the door that led to the stairs. He opened it and was thrown back with force as flames shot from the stairway. Bailey and Zack ran over to pick him up while Woody pushed the door shut with elbows.

"You okay Mr Moseby?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, fine. I guess that way is out of the question." Moseby said.

"Now where, we can't go on, we can't go back." Zack said.

"Is there any other way up?" Cody asked.

"The other side of the ship, we would never get there in time." Moseby coughed.

"So what do we do now?" Woody asked.

"We need to find a way up to the next deck." Zack said.

"The elevator." Moseby said.

"I thought they were out." Zack said.

"Yeah, but the inside of the shafts have ladders for staff to use as access, we can climb up one deck." Moseby suggested. He rushed to the nearby elevator and pulled a key from his key chain. He inserted it in a hole and the elevator door popped slightly. Zack and Bailey helped Moseby pulled the heavy doors aside and they soon opened. Moseby peered in and noticed the ladder that ran up the side of the shaft. The elevator was not in sight. He looked down the shaft and then up. He could see some smoke but nothing to worry about.

"We must hurry. I will go up first and help the injured up, I can pull them up if needed." Moseby said. He climbed out onto the ladder and quickly up the steps. He used his key and put it in a panel near the doors. They popped open and he tried with all his might to open them. They squeaked open and he wriggled through. Bailey was next up and Moseby helped her through. Woody winced as he climbed up, the pain going through his sore hands. Bailey and Moseby pulled him in.

"Come on buddy, your turn." Zack said helping Cody to stand.

"Well you did say one day you wanted to climb the shafts." Cody said. Zack smiled and helped Cody through the door. A sound behind them made them turn around. A glass door had smashed with the force of the fire behind it.

"You two okay?" Bailey called.

"Yeah fine. Cody is coming up." Zack called. He helped Cody up the few steps and Moseby reached down and helped him up the remaining few. They pulled Cody through the door and looked down to Zack. He had climbed out behind Cody. Zack looked up at the faces as he climbed up. All of a sudden the ship rocked. The group watched in horror as Zack's hand slipped from the ladder.


	18. Saving Zack

Chp 18. Saving Zack.

Zack could see his life flashing by him. From the first days of playing pranks on Cody, filling his pants with paint, blaming him for breaking the fridge. The time their dad took them to the cinema and only paid for one of them as he tricked the usher into thinking there was only one child. The time their mom cried when she took them to school for the first day. He saw Maddie standing at her counter, smiling as she did. He could see the proud look on his mom's face when he got a good grade in Woodshop. He saw the day he met Tony Hawk, the time Cody dressed as a girl. He could see Mr Moseby yelling at him and Cody for something. He snapped back to reality and realised Moseby was still yelling at him. He looked up and saw the anxious faces of the group above him. He looked to his only hand that was holding onto the ladder. The shake of the ship had caused Zack to lose a hand hold and a foot hold. He found himself dangling over a never ending elevator shaft. His legs were shaking and his heart was racing so fast he imagined it running off and leaving him there. He tried to reach up again but was tired and couldn't find the energy. His fingers reached the wrung of the ladder but slipped again. He tried not to look below him, he knew it was a long drop and he wasn't going to go out like that. He tried to reach up again, he still couldn't gain the strength.

"Zack!!" Cody was yelling as he watched his brother dangling. Zack looked to his brother and saw the fear and the tears in his eyes.

"Reach for my hand Zack." Moseby was yelling. Bailey was watching, her hands over her mouth in shock. The ship shuddered again and Zack tried to hold on tightly, his sweaty hands making it impossible. He looked up to the group again. The movement of the ship had caused some rubble to come loose. It had fallen near the group. Moseby had tried to push Cody back but he was determined to get his brother back.

"Come on Zack, reach." Cody said.

"Get him out of here." Zack yelled up. "Get to safety."

"Not a chance, we all go together." Cody said.

"Don't argue with me........." Zack said.

"No, we are all going together." Moseby said.

Zack looked at his brother and gathered strength. He reached up with all his strength. He stretched as far as he could and got closer to Moseby's out stretched hand. Zack's shaking legs seemed to get stronger and he moved his legs, his foot found the ladder again and he steadied himself.

"Reach." Moseby called. Zack stepped up and his hand connected with Moseby's. Moseby pulled him up and in seconds the teen was pulled through the door. Cody and Bailey pulled him clear and he flopped tired on the ground. Cody embraced him as he the brothers united.

"Are you trying to shock me to death?" Cody asked.

"Nah, just fancied playing around." Zack said.

"Are you hurt?" Moseby asked him as he knelt beside him. Cody and Moseby were checking Zack over.

"No, just tired." Zack said.

"Rest then." Bailey said. The ship made more sounds and the group looked at each other.

"No, I am okay. We should go." Zack said.

"We are nearly to deck 2." Moseby said.

"He nearly fell down an elevator shaft, we should rest." Bailey said.

"I wish we could, but it is my responsibility to get you all out safely and the only way to do that is to keep going before the ship throws more surprises at us." Moseby said.

The group helped each other to stand and headed to the stairwell at the end of the corridor. The decks seemed clearer then the lower ones and it took them no time to reach deck 2. They found the door that led to the outside of the ship. Moseby pulled it open.

"Time to go guys." He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, London found herself pacing. No one had appeared at the door yet and no one was letting her or Kirby onto the plank. Minutes ticked by and they couldn't see anyone. The ship seemed to be tilting and a few nearby trawlers and boats were trying to help save the ship.

"Where are they?" She said.

"They will be here. They will." Kirby kept saying over and over again. "They have to be, I have spent too much time and effort stopping them boys getting into heaps of trouble, to let them get hurt now." All of a sudden the door they were watching opened and a figure appeared at the door. It was Mr Moseby.

"Kirby, we need help." He called. Kirby pushed past the crew who were stood waiting and ran down the dodgy gang plank that was running from their ship to the Tipton. He got to the door and was relieved to see all the group alive and nearly well.

"Is everyone alright?" Kirby asked scanning the tired and dirty faces of the group.

"All here and all safe is about as much as we can say." Mr Moseby said. Moseby led Bailey to the waiting Kirby while he walked through with Woody. They headed over to the Eternal carefully along the gang plank. Behind them Zack was helping Cody to walk along the plank, holding onto the rope supports. Cody looked up and saw the rescue ship and the faces of the passengers and friends from the Tipton. They watched in relief as the group walked over.

"Guys, you are alive." London called as they reached the safety of the SS Eternal. The crew helped the tired group aboard. They helped them to nearby deckchairs and put blankets around them. The medics swarmed around Cody and Woody.

"Thank goodness you are all safe." Kirby said.

"Is everyone on board?" Moseby asked. When Kirby confirmed they were Moseby let out a sigh of relief. He turned to look at the stricken SS Tipton. London, Kirby, Zack and Bailey all looked as well. They walked over to the edge of the boat. Boats and trawlers were all around it, drawn by the calls for help from the Tipton's radio operators.

"Is it sinking?" London asked in fear.

"No, just in a lot of trouble. It will be towed back to a harbour. The trawlers are anchoring it so it doesn't sink." A crew man said.

"There are fire's all over the place." Moseby said.

"As soon as it's safe, fireman will board it and fight the fire's." The crew man replied.

"What is daddy going to say?" London wondered.

"All he will care about is that you and everyone else is safe." Moseby said.

"He loved that ship." London said

"Well at least it is safe, as well as everyone else." Moseby said.

"Let's get you all cleaned up." Kirby said. The group were led away to refresh themselves.


	19. Looking Like His Old Self

Final chapter. Thanks so much for all the loyal readers and all the wonderful reviews. Keep your eyes open for more stories

Chp 19. Looking Like His Old Self

Zack had gone for a shower and had been offered some clothes to wear. He felt better and had managed to eat something. He didn't want to leave Cody for too long, so he rushed down his sandwiches and cola and headed to the infirmary. Moesby, Woody and Bailey had also been along to the infirmary and were seen to. Zack walked into the room. Cody was laying on the bed, flicking through the channels on the TV. He turned it off when Zack walked in the room.

"Hey buddy, swiped you a meatball sub. Got to be better then the food in here." He said handing his brother the sandwich.

"Thanks, but I am not hungry." He replied.

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier, but I needed a shower and wrestled to get into these." He said looking at his clothes.

"Yeah, what's with the Hawaiian shirt, you look like an aging father. " Cody said.

"It's what they gave me. Moseby said that as soon as he is given the go ahead, he will pop into our cabins and get some bits for us, as long as there was no damage to them."

"How is the ship?" Cody asked.

"Forget the ship, how are you doing buddy?"

"Tired, bit dizzy but the doc reckons it was the bang on the head." Cody said.

"What where you doing down there man?" Zack asked him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am not too sure, I just went for a walk and ended up going down there."

"Well I am sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been down there."

"No I am sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you and Bailey." Cody replied. "I was just confused and angry. Guess I should face the fact I may never get to be with her."

"Don't count that out yet. She seemed really worried about you." Zack said. "Well we all were."

"I guess I was just being silly." Cody said.

"No you weren't. We all do silly stuff when we are upset. I didn't mean the things I said." Zack said taking his brother's hand. "You scared me there buddy."

"I know, I am sorry. I didn't mean too. I just wanted to be somewhere on my own, I had no idea it was going to end like that." Cody said.

"Imagine what I would have had to tell Mom." Zack smirked. "Though it would have been nice not to have to share stuff with you."

"Feel the love in this room ha?" Cody joked. "Well you answered my prayers. It got scary in there and I just prayed you would find me, and you did."

"Would I let you down? Hey I am there for you Codester." Zack said.

"I know you are and I should have trusted you with everything. With Bailey and all that."

"So we both learned something then."

"First time for you ha?" Cody laughed. Zack smiled at him.

"I called Mom, she was crying with relief." Zack said.

"Good, didn't fancy telling her what trouble I caused." Cody said.

"What trouble? You didn't cause any trouble."

"If it wasn't for me getting lost, you guys wouldn't have had to come and find me and Woody wouldn't have hurt his hands and I wouldn't have put you all in danger."

"Stop being so hard on yourself. These things happen. We are all fine." Zack said. The brothers looked as the door opened. Bailey walked in and approached the brothers. "I'll leave you two alone." Zack took his cue and left the two alone.

The room was silent as the youngsters looked at each other, not sure what to say. Cody wanted to tell her she looked lovely. Even with clothes that looked a bit odd on her. She had a few grazes on her face and Cody started to feel guilty. He put his head down.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked.

"You.....are you okay?" Cody asked.

"I am fine, despite the clothes." Bailey said. "More worried about you."

"I am okay, feel silly laying here." He said.

"Well you went through a lot, laying around won't hurt." Bailey said.

"You look nice." Cody said plucking up the courage.

"Thanks. You know Zack was really worried about you. I can't believe you two had a fight."

"It was just a disagreement."

"About me." Bailey said.

"He told you?"

"Yeah. He felt bad when we couldn't find you and told me everything."

"He would be useless under torture then." Cody laughed. "Look Bailey I am sorry to put you through all that and getting you hurt."

"You didn't get me hurt. It was my decision to follow Zack. He wanted me to leave the ship."

"But you wouldn't have had to go with him if I hadn't have been stupid and got in trouble."

"You are many things Cody and stupid isn't one of them. You just reacted to your feelings getting hurt. We all do it. Nothing was going on between me and Zack. Sure he makes me laugh and is cool to be around but that's it. You make me laugh and smile and you are a lot of fun to be around. I guess that's why I liked hanging with Zack too. You two are a lot alike."

"No way. He is more lazier, and plays pranks and........"

"You know what I mean. He has a good heart just like you. If you had feelings for me why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't...........I thought................Zack told me...........Okay I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you might laugh." He said bowing his head.

"Not a chance." She said holding his hand. Cody looked to the hands as she grasped his. He looked up to her and she smiled. He loved that smile.

The evening had turned to night and the tired teens all rested up after a hard day. Zack didn't want to sleep in the cabin they had given him so he slept in a chair beside Cody's bed. London and Bailey were resting in a Suite while Woody and Mr Moseby stayed in the cabin offered to Zack. News had filtered down that the SS Tipton was being saved and was no longer sinking. Fireman had boarded and were battling the fires. All passengers were safe and well and were resting in makeshift cabins and beds. The rescue ship was heading to a nearby port to transfer the Tipton passengers to land. Cody had woken up in the middle of the night, he found himself struggling to go to asleep and sat and watched his brother doze. Sure Cody had been through a lot but so had Zack. Fighting through the ship to find him. He laid and watched him for hours. He couldn't believe how silly he had been about the whole situation. He knew Zack wouldn't jeopardise his feelings for Bailey, so why did he act so silly. He made a vow as he watched Zack sleep, that he would never hide his feelings from anyone and would always be upfront with everyone. He had started with Bailey and he really needed to let Zack know how sorry he was about everything and how he felt about him. But soon enough he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open and drifted off to sleep.

Cody awoke to find his room swarming with his friends. They were chatting, watching TV and playing with the nearby medical supplies.

"Woody, that is not a hat." Bailey was saying.

"What exactly are you guys doing in my room?" Cody asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Hanging out. The ship is pretty full of both sets of passengers. So we thought we would chill in here." Zack said.

"Geez thanks." Cody said.

"Wouldn't want you to be alone now would we?" London said. Mr Moseby walked in and smiled as he saw Cody awake and looking a lot better.

"Ah young Cody, looking like your old self I see. I have just spoken with Mr Tipton and the captain. The ship is badly damaged but will be towed to the docks for repair. Mr Tipton is sending a jet to pick up all passengers and crew and taking them home. Including us. We will be able to collect our belongings soon." Moseby said.

"Do we know what started it all?" Cody asked.

"The fireman believed it started in an electrical room below decks. By the time it was noticed, it was too late." Moseby said.

"I guess we are lucky it didn't turn into Titanic." Bailey said.

"The movie?" London pondered. The others ignored her.

"Okay, in the mean time a wonderful breakfast has been laid on for us and I for one am not going to miss it." Moseby said.

"Oh breakfast. Sounds good." Woody said. The group all clambered out of the room. Zack helped Cody to put on some clothes.

"You okay, you seem quiet." Zack asked. Cody stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Thank you." Cody said.

"For what?" Zack asked.

"For coming for me. I love you Zack."

"Love you too bud." Zack said. He put his arm around his brothers shoulders and led him out of the room. Bailey was stood outside waiting. She slipped her hand in Cody's and the two walked hand in hand down the hall.


	20. New Story

Thank you everyone for your support and reviewing my stories. There is so many of you to mention, but you know who you are.

Stay tuned............................

What happens when the ship is forced to dock in England? What mischief could the twins get up to in Southampton?

An unscheduled trip to England sees the twins and their friends exploring the country side. They soon come across Hilltop. A lonely sleepy town with a ghostly past. What happens when they find themselves stranded in a big, creepy house? What are those ghostly sounds? Will the teens last the night or will the resident ghosts want to get rid of the unwelcomed visitors................for good!!!!

New story.................Ghost Of a Chance.


End file.
